


Someone Kind

by SnowyWaffles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles
Summary: Imagine being Billy’s girlfriend until you both get into a fight and you realize you can’t take anymore, breaking up with him. It takes a run in with Steve to remind you that good guys still exist, even in a small town like Hawkins.





	Someone Kind

You shoved the screen door open, pushing yourself through the doorway as quickly as you could, ignoring the hollering voice that was coming from the inside of the house. You carried yourself across the lawn and to the sidewalk, not allowing yourself to look back for even a single glance. The streets of Hawkins were already dark and cold, wetness covering the pavement from the rain that had fallen only an hour sooner. You knew it was going to be a long walk home but you didn’t care. **  
**

* * *

 

_“I’m not cheating on you with anyone! You’re insane!” you screamed at him, your arms flying up in the air in defeat._

_Billy took one step toward you, capturing your wrists in his hands and pulling you to him. “Do you seriously take me for an idiot?”_

_“No, I’m just telling you that you’re wrong!” you hissed back at him, pulling back as you desperately tried to wrestle yourself away from him. “Billy, let go of me!” His grip only got tighter and you knew that this was going to turn physical soon, it was only a matter of time._

_“What’s going on??”_

_You turned your head to see the small girl standing in the doorway of Billy’s room, her face twisted in concern as she always had a soft spot for you. “Max, get the fuck out. Now,” Billy warned, never taking his eyes off of you. You’d never forget the rage you saw in his eyes._

_“Your dads going to be home soon, I don’t think he’ll like this one bit,” she threatened right back, hoping that she’d be able to talk to him down. She knew that Billy did care about you but his anger was always flying out of control and you didn’t deserve to be at the blunt end of it._

_That was when Billy looked towards his step-sister and you took your only opportunity, slamming your foot down on his and shoving him backwards once he had lost his grip on you. You wasted no time, moving over to the doorway once you had your bag and jacket collected from his  bedroom floor. You gently shoved Max further into the hallway, not wanting to give Billy a reason to go after her. It didn’t take long for Billy to get back to his feet and you felt yourself unable to do anything else but stare at him. Your eyes bore into him, the realization that this is what your relationship with him was all boiling down to. How could you of not noticed sooner?_

_“I’m done,” you whispered, just loud enough for him to hear you._

_“The hell you are,” he started towards you, reaching out to seemingly grab you again but you moved back._

_“I am, I’m so done with your bullshit Billy!” you growled at him. “It’s not worth it…”_

_“So you think you can just break up with me? Seriously, (Y/n)?” he laughed bitterly, preparing the next words to come out of his mouth. “Well see if I care, you were never anything more to me than a slut that I could use whenever I pleased.”_

_Your face heated up in anger and you could feel something squeezing your heart. You couldn’t tell whether he was telling the truth or not, but it hurt all the same. He was trying to hurt you, just because you had stood up to him. “Then I guess...this will be easy on the both of us…” You could feel the tears fighting to come out but you held them back the best you could as you faced him. “Good bye, Billy.”_

* * *

 

You ran your hands up and down the length of your arms, regretting your choice of attire. You were seriously going to need to get a warmer jacket if you were going to be walking around from now on. You let out a long sigh and glanced up at the sky, the clouds were thick and provided no view of the stars that you knew were hiding up there. You nearly jumped when headlights lit up the road in front of you, you could hear the car driving up behind you but you didn’t look back. All you could hope for was that it wasn’t Billy. You tensed up when it slowed down and stopped beside you. Allowing yourself a moment, you slowly looked to the vehicle, surprised to see that the window was slowly being rolled down, revealing Dustin Henderson to be the one sitting in the passengers seat. You raised an eyebrow as you looked past Dustin and noticed another familiar face, Steve Harrington.

Dustin then leaned out the window, blocking your view of Steve. “(Y/n), what’re you doing walking around by yourself so late?”

You gave him a sad smile, the fight you’d just had still fresh in your mind. “Billy and I got into a bad fight, it didn’t end well so I’m walking home.” Both Dustin and Steve tensed at the mention of a fight, the younger of the two looked back at you and you could see the concern on his face. You quickly shook your head, offering him a well told lie. “I’m alright, it wasn’t that kind of fight.”

Dustin perked up instantly, flashing you a toothy grin. “Just give me a minute, (Y/n).” He waited for you to nod before he popped back into the car through the window he was leaning out of.

You waited patiently, curious about what exactly you were waiting for to begin with. You realized that it’d been a while since you’d seen the boy, you used to babysit him all the time before you got together with Billy. Then again, you used to do alot of things before you started dating him.  

In the inside of the vechical, the two boys sat there aruging with each other. “What? Are you serious??” Steve hissed, his hand running down his face as he listened to the boy.

“Of course I am.”

“I thought finding Dart was more important?” Steve ran his hand through his hair, tugging on the longer strands as if it was a stress coping mechanism.

“It is! But think about it, what if Dart finds her first while shes walking around all alone in the dark.”

Steve swallowed hard, knowing that Dustin was right. “Fine, but she wouldn’t be walking in the dark, there’s street lamps,” he muttered sarcastically as if he needed to have the final word. “I’m just saying.”

Dustin rolled his eyes at his driver before he heard you call his name from outside the car. He looked back to you, noticing the way you adjusted the bag on your shoulder and looked around nervously. He grinned at you, motioning towards the car. “Come on, get in!”

Your eyes went wide, “No, its fine. I can walk, my house isn’t much further from here.”

Dustin shuffled himself into the back seat by crawling over the middle panel, dispearing from your view. You nervously stared at the car, “Really, guys. I’ll be fine, it’s not much further.”

It was Steve that leaned toward the passenger side door, his eyes on you as he pulled on the door handle and pushed the door open for you. He knew you were lying about how far your house was and part of him didn’t want you walking here alone, regardless of Dustin’s “pet” roaming the streets. “If it’s not much further then it shouldn’t take too long for us to drive you home. C’mon, get in.”

You nodded slowly, realizing that Steve wasn’t going to let you stand there arguing with him. So you got in. Dustin watched the two of you as you buckled yourself in and shyly told Steve the directions. Steve stifly nodded and started driving, leaving Dustin to wonder where the tension between the two of you was coming from. You stared out the window, uncomfortable in the unnerving silence. “So, he’s your new baby sitter, huh?”

Dustin’s eyes widened as you turned in your seat to look back at him. “Like hell-” he started.

“Yeah, I am.” Steve confirmed before the boy could get his words out.

You glanced at Steve, noticing the little smirk that was tugging on his lips. You felt your own uneasiness melt away and you looked back to Dustin. “I can’t believe you’d replace me, Dustin. And with a pretty rich boy with nice hair, too.”

Dustin grimaced at your comment, “Nice hair…”

You put your hand to your chest, pretending to be hurt. “I’m shocked.”

Steve smirked, running his fingers through his thick hair, fluffing it up as he did. Satastified by your comments about him. You pretended not to notice, letting him have his moment.

“I didn’t replace you, (Y/n).” Dustin stammered, his mouth trying to keep up with his brain. “Steve was just helping me look for my...uh...lost pet, yeah! My lost pet!” he told you, feeling comfortable with his story.

Steve quickly gave Dustin a ‘look’ throught the mirror, making you raise an eyebrow. “Your pet? You mean your mom’s cat Mews? I heard she was missing…”

“Uh yes…”

“Dustin,” you sighed. “You dont sound very sure. You’re not lying to me, are you?”

“We’re looking for his lizard,” Steve finally admitted. “His mom doesn’t know about his new pet, that’s why he was trying to avoid telling you.”

“A lizard?” you questioned, eyes now on Steve to which he simply nodded.

“His name is D’Artagnan, Dart for short,” Dustin told you, unable to hide his excitement at the clever naming of his pet.

“Oh, well…” you moved to sit in the seat properly, noticing that you were close to your house. “I hope you find him.”

They both could tell that you weren’t fully convinced, Steve was just glad that you didn’t press anymore information out of them. The car pulled up infront of your house, you smiled at Steve, opening the door. “Well thanks for the ride, Harrington.”

He felt his cheeks heating up, despite his attempts at holding the blush back. He fluffed his hair once again, shrugging as he attempted to be nonchaluent. “It was no big deal, really.”

You got out of the car, keeping your hand on the top of the car door, about to close it when you looked back at him. “Big deal or not...I appericate it,” you smiled sweetly at him. “I’ll um, see you at school on Monday.”

This time he blushed and he nodded quickly. “Y-Yeah, see ya.” He watched you run up to your house as Dustin crawled back into the passenger seat.

“I thought you still had the hots for Nancy? Now you’re crushing on my old babysitter?” The younger boy questioned, one eyebrow raised as he grinned knowingly.

“What? I’m not crushing on her, I was just being nice.” He found himself looking at his reflecton in the side mirror, running his thumb over his lip as he eyed the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

“Well I think she might like you,” he heard Dustin comment. Steve looked towards him, just in time to see you standing in the doorway of your house, waving a goodbye to them both before going inside.

“You think so?” Steve asked alittle too eagerly.

“Ya, but what do you care? You’re not crushing on her, remember?” Dustin teased, sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

“Hey, shut up.” Steve grabbed the rim of Dustin’s hat, pulling it down so it nearly covered his face. “We need to look for Dart.”


End file.
